The Night Life
by colormaster
Summary: A vampire love story. It has characters from Stephanie Meyer's twilight saga which is not mine .
1. Chapter 1

The Night Life.

A vampire love story. Some characters are from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight saga. Story occurs about four years after the end of Breaking Dawn. 

Ch. 1

Night time in New Orleans was the best time. The clubs were open and the music was loud. It was party time. My friend Kelvin and I walked into one of the Jazz clubs. Kel loved Jazz music and I was just there as his wing man. We had big plans for tonight. We'd each find a girl and get some. We sat in a corner that was dark and scoped out the chicks. The band just started to set up and Kel got excited.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and get two girls," Kel smirked in the direction of two hot girls staring at us. I groaned inwardly. "Come on Jeff. It can't be that bad."

"It is and don't say otherwise," I growled under my breath. The girls came over and Kel talked to them. They were saying something about leaving but Kel said he wanted to hear the band. The girls smiled and walked out the door. "Well we won't get those girls. Seems like they don't like the band. Oh well."

I didn't care. I really just wanted to go home and read. I just started a book on the Roman Empire, something I hadn't studied yet. Being a vampire had its advantages. The band started playing and the whole place went eerily quiet. I looked up from my beer. A girl walked out on stage and started singing. It was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. She just had to be a vampire. She had pale skin and an amazing body that was covered by a velvet dress that went to her ankles. The dress hugged her frame very nicely. I felt the bulge in my pants grow hard and from the looks on all the guys' faces she had that effect on them all. The only who seem wrapped up in the music was Kel. He was calm and collected unlike the rest. If it wasn't for him, I would have been up there by the stage staring at her like a love sick pup.

Kel smiled he knew what was going on, but he was unaffected. Man did I hate that about him sometimes. Nothing seemed to faze him, he hardly ever got mad and he hardly got into a fight.

"Nice," Kel said smiling. He knew that his calmness bugged me.

"She's good," I admitted.

"At what she does. Yes she seems very good at making men swoon and women jealous. Her voice is her gift. There is also something else but I have no clue as to what it is. She even has you under her spell but you seem to be able to control your yearnings. Impressive."

"Shut it Kel," I growled.

"Now, now take it easy."

"Fine. Can we go?"

"What's your hurry? That book of your calling?"

"Yeah you could call it that. I just want to get away from her before I do something we might all regret."

"Not yet."

"Alright." A few minutes later the song ended and the girl walked to the bar. The bartender handed her an envelope and a drink. She picked up both and headed for the door, but two tall burly men stopped her.

"Excuse us miss, but we were wondering if we could buy you a drink."

"Have one. Thanks anyway, fellas." She moved to go around them but they blocked her way.

"Then let us buy you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"No thank you. I'm fine. Now if you excuse me."

"No we won't." he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the bar. I got up and walked over. He sat her roughly on one of the bar stools.

"Hey fellas, I think she would like it if you'd leave her alone."

"Back off, pal. She's with us." He turned and pulled her up and tried to kiss her. I reached over and pulled him off.

"Get Out of here. Now," I growled. "Or else."

"S s sorry pal we didn't know she was with you. Come on Larry let's get out of here," the second man said. They both backed away and the turned and ran out the door.

"I could have handled them," the girl snapped at me.

"I'm sure you could have ma'am. There's no doubt about that."

"Thanks. I'm Abby."

"I'm Jeff and that's Kelvin. Well be careful. Good night."

"Good night, gents." She smiled. We left and I went back to reading my book.

I saw her again two nights later in a different club. she sang and the after she finished she came over to our table. we talked and i bought her a few drinks. we had many things in common.

"Where you guys from anyway," she asked.

"We used to live in Boston before we came here. you?"

"I was born right here in New Orleans but i grew up in Florida."

"How long you plan on staying here," i asked.

"A few days. how about you guys?"

"Don't know yet. We won't stay too long. Humans get suspicious way too easy now days."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm headed north toward Seattle. Look me up if your ever up that way. Ask for the Cullens."

We left after that. Kel and I left New Orleans a week later and headed to California. We were just wondering around for awhile until we found a more permanent place to settle down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Life.

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Ch. 2

We arrived in California about two days ago. I finished my Roman Empire book before we left New Orleans now I was on Native Americans. Interesting subject. They seem to have billions of old stories and legends. Many about wolves, I liked wolves they were fun. A few years ago we ran into a pack in Canada, I being bored at the time thought it would be fun to mess with one. Well I was right, it was fun for me any ways. The wolf didn't like it so much, and I ended up killing it and sucking it dry. Kel just watched with an amused look on his face. Sometimes I acted like a little kid; I mean I was frozen at eighteen from now till the earth is destroyed.

I was turned when I was on summer vacation in Italy. I was in Rome. I got a fake ID and went to a night club. They let me in and I met this girl. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen before. She actually talked to me and later on she talked me into going to her apartment. Bad idea, but I went and there she attacked me and turned me. A week later when I finally came back around she was gone and a man took her place. He explained to me what was going on and also said that killing humans wasn't the only answer. He saw how the idea repulsed me so he told me about a man and his son living in America at the moment. They fed off animals and seemed to be able to be around humans and not kill them.

I liked the idea immediately and he could tell so he told me what they did and where to find them. I went to them but they were in the middle of changing a young woman who had jumped off a cliff. The oldest of them told me more about the whole controlling the thirst, I was glad. His name was Carlisle; he had found his soul mate, Esme. I left them and a few years later found Kelvin. He was new to the whole idea of feeding off animals but he like the idea more than the alternative, humans.

So we were now in California. Kel and I went to a night club. This one had better music in my opinion, rock. Even if I did grow up in the middle of the 1800's, more like late 1800's and early 1900's. If I remember correctly, I was born around 1890 something and I was turned in 1912 I think. Kel was born in 1690 and turned in 1715, he was twenty- five. Anyway rock was ten times better than any of the stuff I grew up with, make that a hundred times better.

I was happy, I forgot all about Abby. I even met a girl. No vampire but she wanted to dance with me. I had so much fun it wasn't even funny. Kel just sat there like always and he was the one who wanted a girl. Jeez he was always talking like he was a thing to behold when it came to women.

He was shorter than me by like four inches. He had that I'm hot and I know it kind of attitude but he never acted arrogant. He was the gentle sort. Girls would say he's muscular but he wasn't as strongly built as me. I had muscles to spare. I was Six- four, and broad-shouldered. Some people were scared of me but I didn't care. Well sometimes I did. I wouldn't hurt no one on purpose unless they attacked me first.

We went to another club and this time Kel met a girl, but she was a vampire. She had long black hair that went to her butt. She wore jeans and a red dress that even I could tell was just one size too small for her. She was a few inches shorter than Kel and her golden eyes said she had a diet similar to ours. Her name was Stella. Kel was in love the second she said "hi."

Man, could this get any worse. Obviously it could. I was now alone. Well not really, she was coming with us. It would be the three of us instead of two bachelors.

Stella wanted to go up to Nome, Alaska. So we headed that way, but I decided to make a side trip to see if Abby was still with the Cullens. Kel had other ideas and would let me stop at Seattle to find out. Grrrrrrr.

We were walking in the forest close to the town of Forks, Washington. Kel and Stella laughing at some joke that Kel had told. Truthfully it wasn't that funny. I sudden smelled Vampires. Kel smelled them too, but they weren't alone some other strange scent accompanied them.

A giant wolf walked into the clearing we stopped in and growled. Then vampires came out of the forest. One I thought I recognized but I couldn't be sure. There were nine of them. One was as big and burly as me. He grinned.

"No Emmett. They're friends," the bronze haired one that I thought I knew.

"Awwww man. Come on. I so wanted to take the big one."

"Emmett it wouldn't be fair. There's so many of us."

"Yeah plus there's me and wolf boy here," a voice called from somewhere on top to the giant wolf. The wolf barked a laugh.

"Sorry we were just passing through on our way to Nome," Stella said.

"Don't be silly," the girl said who appeared to be sitting on the wolf. "We won't hurt you and your precious. We were just out walking." She looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know them Abby," the bronze haired one asked.

"Know them? Oh Edward, these are the ones I was telling you about. The ones from New Orleans."

"Oh really," the girl beside the one called Edward asked.

"Edward," I asked confused. That was Carlisle's son's name.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle's son. If I remember correctly you were the one to ask him about our diet."

"Yes that's right. A long time ago."

"Yes it was Jeff. We had Esme to deal with. Sorry to have been so busy. I see you have found a few friends since then."

"Yeah. This is Kelvin and Stella." Emmett laughed.

"This is my wife Bella, our daughter Renesme but we call her Nessie for short. That's Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. And the wolf is Jacob; he's my daughter's _friend_. And Bella's best friend besides me, and of course you know Abby," Edward said.

"Nice to meet y'all," I said in my southern drawl. I grew up in the south. Abby jumped down from where she sat and walked over to Stella and gave her a hug.

"Hi Kel. Glad you found someone so pretty to love."

"Thanks Abby. Stella and me were headed to Nome. We better go. It was nice to see you again." They started to walk away.

"Please stay awhile. I would love to hear about how you met."

"Ok," Stella answered.

We followed the Cullens and the wolf back to a white house the size of a castle. Well at least it looked like it to me, but I've never seen a castle except on TV.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Ch. 3

We went inside the huge house. Jacob and Ness were still outside and a few seconds later Ness came in, leaving Jacob outside. I watched him walk into the woods. Ness ran over to her mom and Bella picked her up. This family sure was weird but that was ok because I was starting to like them, all of them even Jacob.

"I'm glad you approve," Edward said. Oh yeah I forgot he could do that. Edward smirked. Jacob walked in, in his human form. Wow he was tall, taller me. Abby jumped up and ran over and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"That's not what I wanted but ok," he picked her up and swung her around. She laughed.

"Man why can't she look at me like that," I thought to myself. "Crap Edward just heard that." Edward smirked again and Bella glared at him.

"So where's Carlisle and Esme," I asked out loud.

"They'll be here in the morning," Alice answered looking spaced out.

"She can see the future well sort of anyway. It's more like the determined future. A decision has to be made in order for her to see it," Bella explained.

"Jake please," we heard Abby beg.

"No. I have to go. Sam needs to talk to me."

"Sammy can wait," she pouted.

"No he can't. Ness help me out here."

"Abby it's important. Sam needs to talk to him in person. He can't just think it to him anymore. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. See ya later Jake."

"Bye Abby. Bye Ness. Bye Guys." And with that he was gone.

Abby went into the kitchen and I followed her.

"Why are you following me," she asked.

"Just curious. And I wasn't following you. I was exploring."

"Uh huh sure you were. So you like Stella?"

"She's ok. She makes Kel happy and that's all that really matters."

"Nice." I decided I was stupid so I turned around and went back into the living room everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," Edward said.

"So what's the rest of the house look like?"

"Come on and I'll show you," Bella said. She put Ness into Edward's arms and Walked toward the stares. She showed me the rest of the house. Then after Ness had fallen asleep, Edward, Bella and Ness went to their little cottage in the woods. Kel and Stella got Ed's old room and I 'slept' on the couch. We really didn't sleep, we just liked to pretend. I was bored so I watched TV instead.

At five the next morning, the door opened and in walked Esme and Carlisle.

"Who is that on the couch," Esme whispered.

"I don't know, but he smells familiar." He walked over and stood in front of me. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Jeff. Uh we met a long time ago, but you were busy." Alice floated down the stairs at that moment and hugged Esme.

"He's not alone either. Guess who else is here."

"Who," Esme asked.

"Take a whiff."

"Abby? Abby!" Abby walked down the stairs and ran to Esme.

"Hi Esme. It's been a long time."

"Yes too long. But I smell two others, who are they?"

"They came here with Jeff," Abby said looking at me. "They were headed to Nome." Kel and Stella came down the stairs then. "This is Kelvin and his girlfriend Stella."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So Abby how was New Orleans," Esme asked.

"It's was spectacular! I got to sing at a few of the night clubs. They loved me!"

"That's wonderful dear."

We spent the rest of the day talking, mostly about Abby and Kel's adventures.


End file.
